


无感

by NT7M2002



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NT7M2002/pseuds/NT7M2002
Summary: 错误的开始就让它冷静地结束
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 7





	无感

**Author's Note:**

> 多贤第一人称视角  
> 算车……吗？

我或许是个怪人，作为女生，不懂花，也不爱花。从野花到雏菊，百合到曼陀罗，我统统不善于应付。  
『多贤貌似对这些东西都不怎么感冒呢？』  
南欧尼是这么说我的。  
大概是因为我实在不是个有粉色少女心的人。  
毕竟平日里裤腿卷两圈就权当我的时尚style了。

可即便如此，不善于应付不代表我讨厌花。这也一点都不妨碍我偶尔热衷于赏花的兴致。  
如果非要选择一种花，我会选玫瑰。  
玫瑰有独特的香味，喜欢的人，趋之若鹜，讨厌的人避之不及。我属于前者，趋之若鹜，不能自持。  
谁能拒绝世俗的美艳呢？  
原因？  
兴许是因为我热衷于作茧自缚的讨好吧。

＝  
『多贤……』凑崎纱夏的肩膀颤抖着，微凉的空气挤入她丝绸吊带下真空的胴体。不知道是谁的口红，蹭得雪白的皮肤上鲜红炽热，光是一眼就足以让多巴胺的源头沸腾。  
我听见了，但是我没有回应她，花儿不该开口，她应该缄默地引诱我，出卖赤色的欲望，因为我很『听话』，乖乖将色欲与彼此的名字分开。  
我用我的方式让她安静下来，让她只能呼吸，只能看着我。  
只由我一个人完成。

＝  
只是衔着它，它的香味就充满了我的鼻息，哪怕这刺将我嘴唇扎得血红。  
这样才更般配啊，血色玫瑰配鲜血。我的手指轻抚着花茎，我知道，再硬的刺也是生在软细柳上的。我只嗅一口香气，花瓣摇曳着，这刺也无力再折磨我。难道说我的血肉让它餍足，无法再索取了？它卷曲的绿叶自由又单调，我想去舒展它，让它感受作为衬托品不曾感受过的拥护和膜拜。可我知道我不能，因为我已经对那花瓣欲罢不能，我想如今我的样子，更像是渴血的兽类。  
我喜爱这花香不是一天两天的事，我知道哪怕是我指尖划过这柔嫩花瓣，那热烈的玫瑰香气都会沾染在我的指尖，更何况我鼻尖在这花朵周边隐晦的游走。我感受得到它的害怕。是的，我是让它害怕了，也许是因为我浑身鲜血仍不知悔改，又或许是澎湃在我眼中的虔诚。我不是个信徒，却跪拜在它面前。它不是上帝，不是恶魔，只是一支玫瑰花。我应该如何表达我的虔诚呢？我质问着我自己。  
柔软的花重新回到我的手上，我还有一个信徒的愿望，那就是亲吻我的虔诚之主。  
我也这么做了。  
我深深的埋入那玫瑰花味的腔房。  
所有的花瓣都为我打开，我从不知道玫瑰花绽放只需要短短一瞬间，亦或者是我的鲁莽强行让它开放。  
就像基督教徒亲吻耶稣那样敬上，我为这花蕊献上了我的吻。  
我仿佛听见头顶的管风琴在奏响，宏大而美妙，如果这就是天堂，那么地狱我如今也可以一笑而过了。  
玫瑰在我手中愈发艳丽了，爱神的血液在它花瓣里极速徜徉，诸神赐予它的美，在一瞬间爆发，如同燃烧般烧灼着我，狂热得痛苦，我却不愿意放手。  
因为我知道，尘埃落定时，  
那雪白的玫瑰上只会保留我的斑斑血迹。  
除此之外，别无他物。

＝  
『多贤欧尼有喜欢的花吗？』  
我看向凑崎纱夏，只是一瞬间而已，并没有让子瑜等太久。  
『没有』


End file.
